It's Okay To Try
by Pricat
Summary: Another new kid who is related to Kermit comes to daycare but very unsure of things so Kermit and the others help him relax and see making new friends and trying new things is a good thing


**A/N**

 **He-he this is random because I got inspired by an new song I heard from Sofia the First and couldn't help but write.**

 **In this story, a certain little Bad Frog starts at the day care and all jevk breaks loose lol**

* * *

It Was an normal day at daycare and the kids were havingbfun playing games and with toys like race cars which Sam was playing with along with Skeeter or Tne playhouse like Kermit and Piggy but Rowlf was playing a toy piano while the other kids were playing seeing Nanny enter saying an new kid was coming making them excited but curious because Sam had been the last new kid at daycare as they saw that Kermit looked anxious making the others guess he knew who the new kid was.

"Yeah, I might have an idea who the new kid is." he said.

"You can tell us, right?" Jean asked.

"Ojay, it's my cousin Constantine, his parents sent him to live with me and my folks so my parents thought he could come here." Kermit explained but Sam sensed he was anxious like he didn't tell them everything about his cousin seeing him go play with trains.

"What's on your mind, Sammy?" Jean asked.

"I have a feeling, that Kerm didn't tell us a lot about his cousin like he was scared." Sam said making the French boy understand but rubbing his eyes since it was almost naptime since the other kids were getting like this but Sam was grabbing his beloved stuffed eagle Ernest since he loved cuddling him and Jean while sleeping.

Nanny was relieved this was happening because the kids needed their nap at this time of the day to recharge plus she could set things up for them or other things so saw them out like lights.

She hoped that the other kids would make Constantine feel welcome when he came in a little bit knowing from Kermit's parents how Constantine was mischievous so maybe they could help him tame that energy into more constructive efforts.

She saw them arrive with Constantine but the little amphibian was wearing a hooded cloak but had a pouch on his back with things in it like his pet turtle Hector who was a baby looking around but was sleepy because he hadn't had his nap yet rubbing his eyes.

He went into Tne playhouse lying down on Tne bed in there with Hector in his arms like he slept at night going to sleep making Nanny chuckle knowing the other kids were going to get a surprise when they woke up since Piggy loved having tea parties in there.

She was seeing said pig stunned after nap time seeing a sleeping intruder making Kermit sigh.

"Constantine is still sleeping, if we wake him he'll be cranky and him cranky is not good." Kermit said to her.

She went off to play with dolls, but he saw other kids crowding around curious but Sam was staring at the mole on Constantine's lip making Jean giggle at his best friend whispering like when he and the others played Telephone.

"We should let him wake up, then we can all meet him." Nanny told them.

"Okay, we can do that or we can ask Kermit!" Scooter told them.

But by the time Constantine woke up, it was time to go home making the others sad because they wanted to play and get to know Constantine better so they could do it tomorrow when they had all day to play but saw Sam playing with Ernest since his Mom was late playing doctor since he had to go there for a check up.

"Sammy, your mom's here and she brought Sputnik with her." Nanny told the blue feathered youngster seeing his little brother run in tackle hugging him.

"Sorry!" the infant said.

"Aw it's okay, you just wanted a hug." Sam told his brother.

"Guys we gotta go, okay?" Mariah said.

"Coming!" Sam said as they left.

Nanny chuckled as they left but saw Constantine playing with cars but also Hevtor making Kermit sigh.

"Hey, it's okay to be shy plus Sam is like that." he told him.

Constantine nodded seeing his aunt and uncle who were Kermit's parents show up as they were going home which relieved Constantine because he liked it there than here which was a good thing.


End file.
